It is well-known to provide a console assembly within the interior of a vehicle. It is also known to provide a mobile device holder within a vehicle console assembly. It is also known to provide a mobile device holder for holding a single mobile device. It is known to provide a vehicle console assembly with a compartment and a cover member that selectively covers the compartment. It is known to include a mobile device holder within the compartment of the vehicle console assembly.
It would be advantageous to provide a vehicle console assembly with an improved mobile device holder. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved mobile device holder for use in a vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide a mobile device holder for use in a vehicle formed into the cover member of the compartment that can hold multiple mobile devices and that can include a storage location for cables connectable to the multiple mobile devices.